Save Me
by Scabior's-Horcrux
Summary: When Hermione is alone in the woods, she's caught by the snatchers and their leader, Scabior, has taken interest in Hermione. Will her determination get her out alive, or will something unsuspecting happen? Rated M for Rape/Sexual Content/Language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own this story.**

**

* * *

**"Those imbeciles!" Hermione screamed in frustrated, stomping her way through the woods where Harry, Ron, and her had chosen to set their campsite at. Not paying attention though, Hermione didn't realize that she had stormed her way out of the protective barrier that kept her safe from any unwanted company. A few moments ago the three of them had gotten into a fight. Or more likely, Harry and Ron thought they could put some blame on her as to why she couldn't figure out what the symbol meant that was in the book, Tales of Beedle the Bard, and basing the blame because she was such a "know-it-all" anyway.

"How dare they say those things to me?" She sniffed as she slowed her footsteps into a halt. "What more do they want from me? Don't they realize that I've given up so much for them and yet they still keep wanting more?" Tears formed in her eyes "I made my parents forget about me and sent them to another country, I gave up my education, and I gave up everything for them!" Hermione let the tears fall before she wiped them away and looked at her surroundings. _And now I have no idea where I am_. She thought. Regretting now that she should've paid more attention to where she was going after she left the safety of the camp. Huffing in annoyance, she decided to head back west thinking that must've been where she came from.

Time passed and the more Hermione walked, the more worried she became. Nothing looked familiar in this forest anymore. At least, nothing she was used to seeing by the camp. How long had she been walking after she left in the first place? Clearly she needed to work on her anger issues after all this was said and done.

The sound of a twig snapping interrupted her thoughts. Looking around, she saw nothing and nobody. _I'm just imagining things. Don't be paranoid_.

Again the same sound was heard, but it seemed to be nearer. And a couple more were followed after. This wasn't Hermione's imagination, nor was it an animal. Someone was close. No, more than just one person was close. Hermione looked around frantically and seeing no one. They were hiding and they were watching…her. Not wanting to stay there anymore, Hermione started walking in a fast pace.

Then she heard a voice call out, "Going somewhere beautiful?"

Hermione looked to her right and froze with fear. Not even ten feet of her was a tall man wearing black boots, plaid pants with a black studded belt, a leather coat. His eyes were the lightest grayish blue she'd ever seen, and he had dark brown tangled hair with a single red streak pulled back into a loose and messy braid. He wore a leather, fingerless glove was on his left hand, and what looked to be a stag ring on his right.

Behind him, she could see several other men appearing from behind tress. One of them she recognized to be Fenrir Greyback, she remembered seeing him on a lot of wanted posters before. All of these men were snatchers.

Hermione really did need to start focusing on where she walked to.

The man who had addressed her stared at her, as if he was a starving wolf finally laying eyes on a delicious piece of meat.

Hermione managed to get her legs moving, and broke out into a run in the opposite direction of the snatchers. Behind her, she heard who she believed to be the man wearing the plaid pants saying "Well don't just hang about, snatch her!" It didn't take a know it all like Hermione to know that all of them had taken off after her.

_Run, run, don't stop_! Hermione screamed into her head, running the fastest she had ever ran in her life. Snatchers were coming after her and some of them were firing spells at her, not making time to even look back, she fired back hexes and spells of her own and feeling a split second of satisfaction when she heard a few grunts of pain and a few snatchers tumbling over from fallen tree limbs and the ground being shot up into the air. She ran left to right between the trees, stray limbs tugged and ripped at her jacket and scratched at her. Hermione wasn't sure she was running too, instinct was getting away from the snatchers but she couldn't try go back to the camp as long as she was being followed and risk giving away where Harry was. The forest seemed endless as she kept passing trees that looked all the same.

She then jumped over a fallen tree, hitting the ground again and continued to run. Panic kicked in even more just as she heard the sound of a couple pairs of footsteps hitting the ground just seconds after her from jumping the fallen tree. Some of the snatchers had already caught up quick to her and they were firing spells at her more rapidly. Some of them barely missed her. Just as Hermione was jumping another tree trunk, she heard someone shout, "Incarcerus!" and in midair, Hermione's wrists and ankles were bounded in rope causing her to hit the ground hard with a thud.

That's when she could hear the snatchers come to a stop around her. She was breathing heavily from running, her lungs searing in pain from the lack of air she'd given them in the last few minutes. Looking around she could see most of them kept a fair distance from her, they stayed close enough in case she tried something but gave enough space to let someone circle her. "Fast little rabbit, ain't ya'?" A man said. He crouched down in front of Hermione to get a closer look at her. It was the man wearing the plaid pants. "You're a tough one too, gave some of my men a few nasty injuries." He held her chin between his thumb and two fingers, Hermione tried to pull away but he had a firm grip. "And what do they call you, my lovely?"

"P-Penelope Clearwater." Hermione whispered, she hoped he believed the lie because she knew he could see her fear all over her. "I'm a h-half-blood."

"Check the name." He said to one the men behind him and keeping his hold on her chin, looking scanning her body with desire. "She's lying Scabior!" A snatcher shouted back at him, revealing his name to Hermione. "A Penelope Clearwater was already found and checked back into Hogwarts just two nights ago." Hermione's eyes widened in fear when Scabior smirked down at her. They knew she had been lying now. "Why don't you want us to know who you are?"

"I think I've seen her somewhere before," Fenrir Greyback said and as if realization dawned on him, he pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and looked at it. "It's that Granger girl! Hermione Granger, the Mudblood who is known to be traveling with Harry Potter!" Greyback walked over to Scabior and showed him the image of Hermione that was placed on the front page. Beside her picture was Ron and in a bigger picture above the two of their pictures was Harry. Scabior looked back down at Hermione and a slow smile grew on his face "Why ain't they with you now?"

She looked up at him, trying to keep fear out of her voice "I got lost, and I didn't know how to find them again. They must've taken off to someplace new by now." She wasn't lying either. Hermione did get lost, and didn't know where she could find them again, not even knowing where she was in this forest. But she didn't know if they would move on or not without her. "So, we take her to the ministry then?" Greyback questioned. Scabior didn't answer right away, he kept looking down at Hermione as if studying her. "No," he started not taking his eyes off her "Won't get much for her without the other two."

"I say we keep her then, as bait. The other two will be coming to look for her sometime or another." The werewolf grinned. "Whether they will or not come looking for the girl, I think it'd be nice that I have a beautiful bed girl such as this on to keep me company."

Scabior grinned himself, followed by a few jeers from the other men. He then stood up and pulled Hermione up with him, she began to struggle but had no effect as he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from moving much. "Back to the camp." He ordered, and one by one all of the other snatchers disapparated. Scabior squeezed Hermione tight as they too disapparated.

Once her two feet were on the ground again, she looked around. It looked as if they were still in the same forest, but probably miles from where they were just at seconds ago. In front of her was a small cottage that the snatchers must've claimed for themselves, most likely the people who lived here were either in Azkaban or dead thanks to Ministry's bounty hunters. Around it was about a five tents surrounding it and no doubt they were enchanted to be like a good sized flat inside. Hermione's thoughts were cut short when she felt Scabior pick her up and placed her over his shoulder like a potato sack and that's when things finally started to kick in. "Let go of me!" She yelled, banging her bonded hands on his back fiercely and doing the best she could at trying to kick at him. "Not likely my little rabbit." The man said with humor in his voice, he carried her inside the cottage and walked into what seemed like the only room and dropped her onto the bed. He pointed his wand and the ropes around her wrists and ankles were severed.

Hermione took this opportunity and kicked him in the chest. Scabior grunted and stepped back from the blow as she climbed off the bed on the other side of him and searched into her pockets for her wand, only to see that the snatcher in front of her had a mocking look on his face as he showed her, her wand and placed it inside of his leather coat.

Doing the only thing she could think of, Hermione bolted for the door. It only took Scabior two steps with his much longer legs to catch her and wrap his arm around her torso. "Why the hurry?" He said as he dragged a struggling Hermione back to the bed and pushed her down onto it. Before she could get the chance to sit up and make another attempt of escape, he was on top of her straddling her waist. He pinned her arms down with his own as he bent down to leave a light trail of kisses from her forehead all the way down to her lips. Hermione tried to move her head as far back into the bed as she could to avoid his kiss, but he kept pressing his lips harder onto hers.

The next thing she knew, he leaned off her enough to point his wand at her and with a flick of the wrist her all of her clothes were ripped off besides her undergarments. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise and did the most she could to cover herself up with her arms then looked up at the man to see that he had a satisfied grin on his face as he was stripping off his own clothes until he was only wearing a pair of briefs. He was then on top of her again, running his hand up and down her body despite her protests, as well as kissing and nibbling at the crook of her neck as he did so. She could feel his member grow hard against her thigh which only scared her and caused her to struggle more against this man. Scabior had then removed her bra and kneaded her breast with one hand, and put his mouth on the other, sucking and licking at her nipple. His other hand moved down to rub her clit through her panties.

The sudden sensation caused Hermione to buck against him. It was intentionally, she had never felt a feeling like that before, and no man had even gone near there before. This man wasn't supposed to be there either. He continued to rub her before he slid her panties down her legs and kissed at her womanhood, and then moved back up so they were face to face again and made a dark smile, "You've never been touched, have you my lovely?" he asked. Hermione responded with a hurried nod with tears streaming down her face

"Please…please don't." she begged, "You can do anything but don't take it, please!" This wasn't right. It wasn't for him to take, but for hers to give! And this man was not the man she wanted to give it to. She wanted it to be for a man that she would fall in love with someday.

"I'll go easy on you love, me being your first and all." He whispered with a hint of eagerness as he put the tip of his penis at her entrance, "No, please!" Hermione cried out again, just as he entered her swiftly. She screamed at the pain, it was too much to handle. He was too big; he was causing her too much pain. Scabior kissed at her lips, ignoring her cries and rubbed her clit to help her pain pass more quickly while he was moving in and out of her.

Most of the pain had faded, but she could still feel the sting of pain each time he moved back into her. Her tears kept falling, but more quietly, and her attempts at pushing him off of her had grown weaker. She was getting tired. All of this was beginning to be too much for her. But she still managed to stay conscious because she could feel the pleasure she didn't want to feel when he rubbed her as he was going in and out of her womanhood. It took Hermione everything to not let moans pass her lips and hope that Scabior wouldn't notice, but he did. He smiled, "I know you're wanting to let it out." Rubbing her clit faster and pumping into her harder, knowing that he was soon about to reach his climax.

"Don't fight it love."

As if on cue, she unwillingly let out a moan from all the ecstasy she'd been feeling and shivered against his body as her own hit its finish.

Not long after her, Scabior let out a moan of his own as his climax reached its peak. He laid his body on top of hers as he caught his breath, being careful not to put his full amount of weight on top of her. After a moment or so, he pulled out of her and dressed himself. Looking down at her, Scabior noticed she had passed out from exhaustion. He smirked; his little rabbit had gone through a lot today.

Scabior placed her head gently on top of one of the pillows on the bed and pulled the covers over her naked body. Kissing her lips gently, and wiping away a forgotten tear, he walked out of the room and locked the door behind him silently thinking to himself.

_You'll come to love me someday, my lovely_.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked my first chapter! Don't snark at me for the rape, a Scamione story wouldn't fit to me in my opinion with some rape. Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione yawned and stretched out in her bed. A soft smile displayed on her face, the bed was so comfortable and the pillows were fluffed up with the softest feathers it seemed. She opened her eyes and squinted them from the sunlight seeping through the bedroom window. The warm sun felt good on her skin, she ran her fingers across her body to feel the warmth of it but why wasn't she wearing any clothes? Wait, she wasn't wearing any clothes! Then realization dawned on her, this was not her bed and this was not her bed. All the memories from the night before flooded back into her mind. She remembered arguing with Harry and Ron, storming off into the woods, getting lost and getting chased by snatchers. Hermione let out a chocked sob, she also remembered being brought back her by that man named Scabior…and how he had raped her in this very bed.

The tears began to fall after that. He stripped her of everything she had; her clothes, her wand, and her virginity. That was something she wanted to give to her true love someday, she would sometimes have thoughts about Ron maybe. There was a small amount of feelings she felt for him, something people would call a crush. Sometimes she would even daydream that he could possibly ask her out after this war was over. That was silly thinking now, how could anyone want her now after she'd been taken by a snatcher? Someone who was most likely sitting in Azkaban before the Death Eaters let a massive breakout occur there several months before.

Hermione wiped away her tears; there wasn't any use in crying now. He may have her wand, but she'd still find a way out of here, and find a way back to Harry and Ron. There were only five other snatchers besides him. She didn't have any clothes though _Does he really expect me to just lay around this room bare naked?_ Of course he was a man, and the idea wouldn't be too bad in his opinion. She had no idea when Scabior would return anyway, and she wasn't really in much of a hurry to be in the same room as him.

Taking this chance, she decided to look around the room. It was a spacious room. The bed that she was on was a queen sized bed with white sheets, the blankets and pillows were white as well, and the bed frame was made from red oak. Across the room from the bed was a desk that was made from the same kind of wood as the bed with a matching chair, on top of the desk was a plate with an apple, a glass of water, and what looked like a sandwich. But Hermione didn't pay any attention to it and continued to gaze around the room. To the right of the bed was a door, which might've been the bathroom, and next to it was a tall dresser with four drawers. A couple feet from the bathroom was another door which she figured was the door to leave the room. To the left of the bed was a window that looked out into the darkened woods.

If she was under any different circumstances, Hermione would've loved to live in this room; all that would be needed to be added on would be a bookshelf and perhaps a closet. Other than that, the room wasn't bad all.

That's when her stomach finally started to rumble, asking to be fed already. She looked back over at the desk to see the plate of food and water that she assumed was for her. None of it was probably poisoned, because if she would be no use dead. Being one of "The Chosen One's" best friends, she was too valuable to be dead; which wasn't a conceited thought because it was true, it's how the Ministry viewed her and Ron.

Hermione stood up from the bed and made sure that the sheet around her was tied tightly so it wouldn't fall so easily, and walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair. After taking a couple swallows from the glass of water, she ate the sandwich greedily. No one was around to watch her eat anyway, why should she keep her manners when she was practically starving and hadn't had any real food in months. Finishing the sandwich, she grabbed the apple and prepared to take a bite out of it until the door opened and her capture walked in.

"Enjoying the meal love?" Scabior asked with a smirk, stepping through the doorway and closing the door behind him. Hermione quickly jumped out of the chair and backed away a couple of steps, one hand holding onto the sheet wrapped around her and the other holding onto the apple. He took couple of steps her way and she shouted, "You stay the hell away from me!" having no other weapon, Hermione threw the apple at him. Which he casually dodged and it hit the door with a hard "thud" behind him.

"This is the treatment I get after giving you something to eat?" Scabior mocked, holding a hand to his heart pretending to be hurt, taking another few steps towards her.

"Give me back my wand, and I'll give you the treatment you deserve." Hermione demanded, taking the same amount of steps he made, backwards.

"Sorry love, I don't think you'll be getting that thing back anytime soon." Scabior replied as he continued to walk towards her until he had her backed against the wall and he was standing there not even two inches away from her.

He breathed in her scent and pressed his nose into the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But I can think of a treatment that I wouldn't mind having." He began nibbling at her neck while one hand was gripping her ass and the other slid up to stroke her breast. Hermione fought back the urge to give in to his touch, even if it felt amazingly great. "You were gone all day today?" She asked, trying to distract him from groping her. The question was in her mind anyway. She knew she must've slept in most of the day, but judging from the skyline, it was late afternoon. Scabior chuckled, still massaging his hands on her body, "My job love," he was now leaving a light trail of kisses up her jaw line "but I didn't know you missed me so much."

"I didn't." Hermione snapped, still attempting to block out the wonderful feelings her body was feeling from his touch.

_My job love._ His words echoed in her head. Had he caught anyone today? Would it have been Harry or Ron? Was that the reason why he came in here, finally ready to turn the three of them in together?

As if he had read her thoughts, "Only found a couple of kids, one of them were muggleborn and the other a half. Took 'em to the Ministry." He said nonchalantly. "You're a monster." Hermione growled at him. The next thing she knew he had her pinned down to the bed face down and she could feel him press against her as he spoke into her ear "I didn't take you to the Ministry, did I?" She squirmed underneath him "Only because you'd rather turn my friends and me in together and get more out of it."

"That's what my men may be thinking," Scabior said, "but I think I can have much more use of you than that."

"Like raping me?" Hermione choked out a tear. "There are far worse things that I can do to you, my lovely." He wiped away her tear. Before she knew it, he rolled off of her and sat beside her, pulling her onto his lap. One hand held onto her wrists and the other wrapped around her body, grabbing her breast and squeezing it; holding her to keep her from trying to move away from him. Hermione wasn't sure about how she was feeling. His rough hands felt so good on her body, the way he held her so tenderly, and he was hardly rough whenever he touched her. Despite him being the enemy of herself and everyone she knew, Hermione felt safe in the man's arms for an odd reason. He's a snatcher. He's hurt, kill, and turn in anyone into the Ministry for money if he wanted to. Scabior would do it to Harry and Ron in a heartbeat. But something deep down was telling Hermione that he wouldn't do it to her.

Not thinking, she looked up into his eyes and felt as if her chest was going to burst. He had the most beautiful grayish blue eyes she'd ever seen. They seemed to be able to pierce right through her own eyes and into her soul, seeing her thoughts and feelings all at once. That's when Scabior bent down and passionately kissed her. After waiting a few seconds to see that she wasn't struggling against the kiss, he used his tongue to poke between her lips and demanded access into her mouth, which she opened and let his tongue inside to dance with hers. Scabior let go of her wrists but still kept a tight grip around her with the other arm; his now free hand grabbed onto her thigh caressed it. Ignoring the screaming in her head, Hermione wrapped her arms around Scabior's neck, deepening the kiss.

Scabior moved to pull the sheet down off of her, but before he could even pull it down, the bedroom door was pounded on. "Oi! Scabior!" Someone hollered from the other side. Scabior growled as he had to break the kiss "Piss off! I'm busy!" He snapped back at whoever was on the other side of the door. "We got one of our employers here!" This made him move. He lifted Hermione off his lap and placed back onto the bed, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before walking to the door.

"What about my clothes?" Hermione asked, she wasn't going to let him leave this room without something else to wear besides a bed sheet. "Really need those?" He asked humorously which was only answered with a glare. Scabior pulled out his wand and flicked it twice, and her clothes that she wore yesterday were on the bed. "I'll be seeing you soon love." With that, he walked out the door. She could still here him walking down the hall with the other snatcher, he was saying something about not telling whoever their employer was, about their guest. Hermione was pretty sure he meant her.

Seeing her clothes, she bounced off the bed and changed into her clothes in a heartbeat. Looking at her only two ways of escape, the door and the window. She needed to get back to her friends before they got into any kind of danger. Hermione grabbed the door knob but let go of it immediately as she cried out in agony. It burned her. Apparently Scabior used some kind of charm so she couldn't just go walking out of here. She had to admire his smarts.

Hermione didn't even want to bother grabbing the window sill. So she grabbed the chair and threw it as hard as she could at the window, only for it to bounce off as if it had hit a rubber wall. "Dammit!" She cursed. There wasn't any way out of this room without a wand and she knew it.

Having no other choice, Hermione sat on the bed with her arms crossed, glaring at the door.

Scabior stood in front of his employer, which happened to be Yaxely. He would hardly ever make his way all the way out here to see him. Yaxely was the man they would answer to every time they made a trip to the Ministry with "fugitives", and he was the man that gave them information on people they would be hunting for. The only thing was, was that he would only talk to Scabior and Greyback, Scabior's second in command. Yaxely thought that the other four snatchers weren't worth his time and breath over. "What brings you out here Yaxely?" Greyback finally asked.

"We got news about Potter and his lot." He answered, his face stayed a mask.

"Do you? And what would it be?" Scabior asked, honestly interested despite his hint of sarcasm. Nobody outside of his men should know that the girl was here with them. Mostly because he told everyone under his command that so much as a whisper was said about her, he wouldn't feel an ounce of guilt for using the cruciatus curse on either of them. The threat seemed to work. And hopefully Yaxely didn't come out here because he thought they might be hiding something, he wouldn't want his little rabbit to be discovered. This was why he put charms all up around the bedroom back inside the cottage. She wouldn't be able to walk out the door or climb out the window without suffering dramatic burns, and screaming for help wouldn't get her anywhere. Not only were they in the middle of a forest with nobody around for miles, but he casted the muffliato charm on the room so no one outside of it could hear anything that'd go on inside.

"One of the three has gone missing." Their employer spoke, breaking Scabior from his thoughts. "The thing is though, we don't have her. So it seems that she must've taken off on her own to go into hiding."

Scabior gave a quick look to Greyback, reminding him to keep his mouth shut. "What's a better hiding place than with Potter?"

"Don't know. Most of us probably figure they argued and the Mudblood left them."

"Sounds reasonable."

"It is." Yaxely said, his face still un-changing. "Which is why I want you to be looking out for her, she should be alone and a lot easier to catch as long as she isn't with the blood traitor or Potter."

He smirked, he knew all too well how it went when he had caught her. He remembered following her a little, having the disillusionment charm around himself and the other snatchers, she was apparently upset, no doubt from arguing with the other two. When they'd finally revealed themselves to her, she'd taken off running. But they'd caught her not too long after. Scabior had to admit that she put up a good fight, just not good enough, and being one against six wasn't much anyway.

"We'll be sure to be sniffing out for that particular mudblood then." Scabior said, giving Yaxely a small nod. Yaxely tossed a good sized bag for Greyback to catch, which he did, and Scabior could hear the change rattling. They'd been paid just for having this talk. That made their day.

Not another moment had passed between them before Yaxely disapparated from their view.

"You hear that Greyback? Potter's mudblood is missing." Scabior laughed.

"She'd better be worth all the money we're me missing out on." Greyback growled. Scabior's once amused face disappeared to be replaced with anger, "Are you questioning me Greyback?" he snarled. "Because if I detect the slightest hint that you doubt me or any sign of betrayal, I'll have a werewolf pelt to go nicely in my room."

The threat seemed to have worked, because Greyback didn't have anything back to say and walked away from his leader.

Scabior leaned against a tree and fiddled with the pink scarf around his neck. He knew it was the girl's, it had her scent on it. He remembered how a couple weeks ago he had been searching through the woods and found it tied around a tree, and he never did figure out why she had left it there, but it must've been a sign of something or for someone. He untied it from the tree and wrapped it around himself, swearing not to take it off until he caught whoever was responsible for the wonderful smell.

Of course, there was about another couple of weeks before that, that he had caught a couple of fugitives and was walking back to their camp with Greyback and Samuel, one of the men under his command, and had smelled the same exact stench. It had confused the hell out of him, he could of swore that someone was standing right there in front of him, but couldn't see the person. Which of course he guessed was a girl judging by the smell. How badly he wanted to reach out and just feel for someone. Until Samuel dropped one of their catches and caused him to forget about it for the time being. Scabior never did forget about it, and when he found the scarf added on until he found the girl finally walking in the woods all alone.

He had found his girl the moment she walked by him unknowingly, because of the disillusionment charm, and caught her scent. He had felt so excited in that same exact moment that he just had to reveal himself to her, see the look on her face when she saw that he caught her. After a couple of months of searching, he had found his witch. Chasing her made it even more fun. Then taking her in his bed, whether she wanted him to or not was incredible. Because for a long time he had fantasize about finding the girl that smelt so beautiful, and having her skin against his.

And now he had her, and she belonged to him. Nobody was going to get her. Not the Ministry, not Potter, not the Dark Lord, not anyone.

Especially after what the moment he shared with her just a little while ago. She had kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around him. And he could've gone farther than that probably if Yaxely hadn't shown up when he did. Now Scabior didn't have a clue how easy it could be to get her to warm up to him again. This pissed him off greatly. He would take her again against her will again if it came to it. But Scabior preferred that she'd give it to him willingly, it would be much more pleasant and more pleasurable. His little rabbit will grow on him, and he knew it. He'd seen a sign of it already.

Scabior continued to fiddle with the scarf and hummed a tune while he smirked the most arrogant smirk, thinking about all the fun he and his little rabbit were going to have.


	3. Chapter 3

This wasn't Scabior's day it seemed. Just as he was ready to walk back up to the cottage, one of his men ran up and started shouting about finding a couple of people camping out just about ten miles north. He of course had no choice but to go because he sure as hell couldn't trust them to go at it alone, they were complete idiots. Usually he might be able to trust Greyback to lead them if he were unable too, but as of late Scabior had been more suspicious of his werewolf associate. The last thing he needed would be a mutiny or anything else of the sort. Everyone else weren't the brightest bulbs in the closet, so it wouldn't be hard for Greyback to convince them to do anything. Yet, he wasn't going to leave his little rabbit here by herself just after Yaxely had left, Scabior didn't want to risk the man coming back to see no one around, and decide to be a little nosy.

So he looked around to see who was going to be the "babysitter" and spotted his choice. "Roukin!" He shouted, the bloody idiot pointed to himself wondering if it were him he was calling to, Scabior rolled his eyes "Yes, you! Get over here!" A few seconds past and the other snatcher walked up to Scabior "Yeah?" he asked.

"You're staying here to keep an eye out for me." Scabior ordered. "What? You want me to babysit the camp and the girl? We left this place empty with her here all day, why can't we do it now?" Roukin questioned, obviously not happy about the situation.

"Because you git, I don't want someone happen to show up just after Yaxely left so they can snoop around our things." He pointed in the direction of the tents "It happened once, and it could happen again."

"So I'm supposed to sit here and look pretty while the rest of you go have a bit of fun?"

"Are you telling me that you can't keep an eye on a girl who's locked in a room and an empty camp all on your own? Want someone to stay here and hold your hand?" Scabior asked, his patience running a bit low. Hitting Roukin right in his pride he finally agreed "Alright, but don't expect me to go read the girl stories or anything."

"Just get her something to eat."

"Whatever." Roukin mumbled and walked back up to one of the tents and climbed inside. No doubt he was cursing out the world. Scabior didn't care; he just didn't want anything to happen while he was gone right after someone from the Ministry was here. It'd be a fool's choice to not do anything. He called out to the rest of his group and pinpointed an area on a map that they were going to apparate to. Once everyone was sure about what they were doing, he folded back up the map and stuffed it in his coat, and Scabior apparated out of the campsite along with the rest of the snatchers.

* * *

Hermione paced around the room, from the window to the opposite wall and back. She was trying to formulate a plan but one idea after another seemed to be dud. But as long as there were spells and she had no wand, every single idea was useless. The only idea of hers that seemed to be clever enough was seduce Scabior and take his wand without noticing. There were just two things wrong with that; after taking his wand and leaving the cottage she'd still have to deal with another five snatchers just outside. Then there was the problem if she could even stop after getting a little intimate with the man. Wait, what was she thinking? Of course she could stop!

_You kissed him back…_an inner thought said.

"Yeah, well that's because I was vulnerable." Hermione argued with herself. She wasn't even sure why she had kissed him back. Right after he had walked out of the room she screamed into a pillow about her stupidity and kissing the man that had raped her, that wanted to turn her and her friends in to be killed, and who kept her locked up in a room without a single book to read. Next time she was not going to give in to him, she was a strong woman. She would fight him until she could escape this place and get back to Harry and to Ron.

Tired of pacing, she decided to go into the bathroom for the very first time since she'd been here and take a nice bath. Hermione's breath left her body when she opened the door, the bathroom was beautiful. The tile floor was a very light periwinkle blue with a matching counter and sink. The sink was porcelain and there was another window just on the other side of the toilet. Which she didn't even bother to check it, it was probably just like the door and window in the bedroom. There was a shower with two glass walls connected to it, you could fit a good five or six people in their and still have enough room to move around, and the bathtub looked like a hot tub her mom and dad's neighbors had on their back patio.

If Hermione wasn't being held prisoner by a bunch of snatchers, she wouldn't mind living here at all.

Picking the shower, Hermione stripped out of her clothes and turned on the hot water and let the water run for a couple of minutes before stepping in. She let out a sigh of relief, the water felt well on her skin and her hair. It had been months since she took a real shower, always traveling with her friends never gave her time to have a decent one. Hermione had to always settle with bathing at a nearby stream under the cloak or maybe just use a spell to cover up her filth. She rubbed a bar of soap over her body to make sure not a single inch of dirt would be left. Then a knock came at the door.

"You got yourself some food in here girl!" Someone shouted through the door.

It wasn't Scabior. Hermione's heart pounded inside her chest. Where was he at? Why was someone else in the room, just on the other side of the door? Another pounding noise was made on the door. "You hear me in there girly!"

"I heard you!" Hermione shouted, covering herself even though he wasn't in the bathroom with her. "You better get out and eat it, because I come back in a half hour and you ain't ate yet, I'll shove it down your throat and make you eat it." The man threatened. She didn't hear anything after that, and assumed he walked out of her room.

Rinsing off, Hermione turned off the shower and stepped out; grabbing a towel on a nearby rack and dried herself off. After she dressed herself back into her clothes, she folded up her towel and placed it on the rack and made the bathroom look in the same order it had been in before she used it. Walking out of the bathroom, Hermione spotted a tray on her desk with another glass of water and instead of a sandwich and an apple; there was a roll, and a piece of chicken. She sat down and ate her meal, a whole new idea formulating in her brain. A smile appeared on her face, the man had said that he'd be back in a half hour, and it must've been a good twenty minutes already.

Finishing up and cleaning off her plate, Hermione tossed the chicken bones off the tray and walked over to the door with it. She stood at the wall right where the door would be after he opened it and waited.

A few minutes passed and the door opened. The snatcher walked in and looked around the room. "Are you still in that bloody bathr-?"

WHAM!

Hermione had stepped out from behind the door and swung the tray at his head as hard as she could. The man let out moan and hit the floor unconscious. She dropped the tray and went through his clothes until she found his wand. Grabbing it, Hermione ran out of the room, down the hall, and out of the house. Thinking about where the last place she thought that her camp was at, Hermione took one look back at the cottage to see the man she hit running out the door calling at her, and she apparated on the spot.

With a blink of an eye, Hermione's two feet touched the forest floor and she recognized where she was at. The camp was here. But why wasn't the protection ward up? She ran straight hoping that her two friends hadn't left yet, and hadn't given up on her, until she saw two similar looking people about twenty yards away.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione called out, turning the heads of the two boys. They had immediately dropped what they were doing and ran towards her "Hermione!" Ron yelled, a smile was etched onto his face. The next thing she knew, she was swallowed into two different hugs. "Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"We thought you had left completely." Harry said, breaking the hug after Ron did. Hermione looked behind them to see that they were packing away the tent. They were just about ready to leave, without her. A small pang of hurt hit her in the gut. She ignored it. And focused her attention back on point.

"Harry, the Ministry and snatchers are looking for you a lot harder and closer than I thought. We need to get you out of here and quick! There isn't a lot of time!" Hermione said, and then started to explain what had happened to her. The only thing she left out was her rape.

* * *

"Where the hell is she!" Scabior screamed at Roukin. He was furious. He had come back to see Roukin stumbling around as if he was thinking about what to say exactly. It didn't take him to long to see that the girl escaped. The idiot let his guard down and now she was gone and with Roukin's wand. "I don't know!" He shouted defensively "She apparated right before I could grab her."

Scabior didn't know what to do, he was pissed off. His rabbit was gone with half the Ministry looking for her, and he hadn't a clue where to start. Doing the only thing he knew. He pointed his wand at Roukin and shouted, "Crucio!" the other snatcher hit the ground and screamed out in pain. Scabior continued the torture for another minute and stopped. He put his foot on Roukin's chest "You're going to help me find the girl, and the next time you mess up like this again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?"

Roukin nodded stiffly, getting off the ground slowly after Scabior took his foot off him. "Back to the area where we found her at, and track her down!" Scabior ordered "If you see her, I don't care how, just grab her and you bring her back to me!"

He let out a roar of anger and pointed his wand at a nearby tree, sending it to the ground. Making sure all of his men apparated, he followed suit.

He touched down onto the ground with his men standing behind him. "Greyback and Samuel, you come with me." Scabior pointed at the other three "You're going east. Find her!"

Scabior didn't need to say more, they took off with a run, and he and his other two comrades did the same. Determination was set in his head, he was going to find his little rabbit, and he was going to make her regret leaving him.

* * *

Hermione could here noises coming from behind her, she knew that the snatchers were close, looking for her. They were going to find Harry and Ron. She couldn't let this happen, not when Harry still had to do so much, they couldn't afford this. "You two need to go, now." Hermione said. Not knowing if what she was doing was right or not. "Us? You're coming too!" Ron demanded. Hermione ignored him and rammed the tent into her sack and shoved it into Harry's arms. "Harry can't be seen by them, and he can't go alone. You need to go with him Ron and help him find and destroy the Horcruxes."

"I can hold them off, I took one of their wands." Hermione said, pulling out a black and crooked looking wand "I'll distract them and catch up with you."

"No, we can't leave you Hermione!" Harry said, it was in his nature to not leave a friend behind, but Hermione had no choice. "You're going and you're going without me." She said, sounding hurried as she heard the noises getting closer.

Hermione continued to let them protest and grabbed a long twig from the ground, casting a spell that didn't seem familiar to the two. "If you don't see me in twenty minutes, don't come back! You have a mission Harry, and you can't waste any time coming back for me. The Dark Lord needs to be taken down. You can worry about me after you finish him."

Ten seconds passed and Hermione tossed the twig at the two, a bright light flashed and they were gone. She had made the twig into a portkey, and made sure that they couldn't come back with it either. It broke her heart to force them to go, but she knew they would not leave willingly without her. Shoving a portkey and making sure it touched the two of them, was the only way she could get them away safely. Apparating with them wouldn't have worked, the snatchers had probably already casted an anti-disapparation jinx to prevent any of them from leaving together. A portkey was the only other way out for the boys.

She turned around and could see three of the snatchers running towards her, Hermione shot a spell in their direction and the trees collapsed in front of them. "Incendio!" She casted, setting the now fallen trees to catch on fire, preventing the snatchers from climbing over. "Avis," she created a flock of birds to erupt from her wand "Oppugno." The birds went for an immediate attack on the other men who had already drowned out the fire; it had been the same spell she used on Ron a year ago at school because of her jealousy with Lavender.

Hermione was about to cast another spell until the wand was snapped away from her hand. She turned to see it had been the same snatcher that she had knocked out to escape. Apparently he made for another way to get to her while the other two were still behind the logs. He flicked the wand and the two trees that were blocking the other two men were behind turned into ash in less than a second. Wand-less once more, Hermione tried to take off running but one of them must've casted the Trip Jinx because she had fallen right over the moment she took a step away from the three.

"Grab her!" One of them shouted. The next thing she knew, Hermione was lifted off the ground and each of her arms was being held by two of the snatchers. The one she had hit with the tray walked up to her and slapped her right in the face. "Remember me bitch?" he growled at her.

"Watch it Roukin, Scabior won't like it at all if he finds out you're hitting her." One of them warned. "The bitch deserved it for making me look like a fool." The man named Roukin snapped back. "We'll take her back to the camp and signal him to let him know we've caught her." Not another second past and they apparated and then re-apparated back at their base.

Hermione's stomach dropped when she could see the all to familiar cottage right in front of her, and they were dragging her towards it. "Don't take me back in there, please!" Hermione begged, they only ignored her and pushed her into the doorway of the cottage. A loud shrieking noise erupted from her right, looking over she saw that Roukin shot his wand in the air and what seemed to be a large red firework erupt in the sky. She didn't have long to look, they roughly pushed her down the hallway and then shoved her back into the bedroom; which she was more like a cell than anything. Hermione turned to see that they had walked away, but didn't shut the door.

Not thinking why they would leave it open, she attempted to walk out until she saw Scabior walk into the doorway. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise and backed several steps away from him. "Decided to take a walk, did you?" He asked, shutting the door behind him, his face blank. "I was worried about you."

Hermione grabbed the chair and held it in front of her as she backed herself into a corner "Just keep away from me." She ordered.

Scabior ignored her and walked right up to her, yanking the chair from her grasps with ease and slammed his hands on either side of her head against the wall. "Did you know that right before you made your little escape that someone from the Ministry showed up?" he quirked his head to the side. "That he specifically told us that you were no longer traveling with Potter, and that they have doubled the search on you? Because they think catching you, will be one step to your little friend."

Scabior grabbed her by the throat "And if you were to be caught by someone other than my snatchers, they would probably kill you after interrogating you, and then come after me because there would be no way in hell that you would be so nearby that I wouldn't notice you!"

Hermione struggled for breath, he was squeezing her neck to hard, and she started to cry "P-Please…"

He looked at her and immediately released hold of her neck "Don't ever do it again love," Scabior breathed, kissing away one of her fallen tears "Or I might have to hurt you next time."

"Don't make me do that." He then kissed her on the lips. Hermione almost started kissing him back, but stopped and pushed him away. "I won't give in to you." Scabior smiled as if she just told a joke. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her towards him, "Not yet my lovely, not yet." He wrapped an arm around her waist and forced her body to meet with his while his other hand held the back of her head, pulling her into another kiss.

_He is such an amazing kisser._ Hermione thought, she buried that thought by tightening up her lips, she was not going to let him win. Scabior smiled against the kiss, he had to admire how much his little rabbit was playing a little hard to get. He broke away and looked into her eyes before letting go, he opened the door and stepped halfway into the hallway "I've always liked a girl with a little bit of fight in her." A smirk was planted on his face now, and he winked back at Hermione; shutting the door. Scabior had left her with a loss for words.

* * *

**AN: I'm terribly sorry if this chapter isn't all that great. I've wrote this while chapter while in a car. Chapter four should be up tomorrow night or Wednesday! Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them. Keep it up! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks passed since the last time Hermione had seen Scabior. In fact, she hadn't seen any sign of human life. She would've thought that maybe they had all left her here alone to die, but every time she awoke from a nap, there was always food and refreshments waiting for her on the desk. Hermione remembered waking up one morning a week or so ago and saw a large stack of books sitting on the floor by the window. She hadn't been completely bored, most of the books were interesting. Some were very educational, with Hermione being a "know-it-all" loved it, and some were fictional. When she wasn't reading, she was either sleeping, soaking in the large bathtub, or staring out the window to just think.

A thought that seemed to pop up a lot was why hadn't Scabior shown back up yet? Did he lose his interest in her? Did something happen to him?

_Quit thinking like that Hermione! What's wrong with you?_ She screamed mentally at herself. Why should she even care if she saw him again or not? It'd be a blessing if he'd fallen off the face of the earth. But a tiny part of her always kept thinking about his beautiful bright blue eyes, the way he always had some kind of smirk planted on his face, the way he would touch her gently…

Hermione forced her head into her pillow and screamed. She must've been going crazy. Daydreaming about your captor isn't exactly what a sane person would do. It wouldn't be much of a surprise though. She'd been locked in this room for a good two weeks or so, with no human interaction or anything. Sometimes she felt like just screaming and trashing the room, she couldn't stand this room anymore. She couldn't stand being alone anymore.

It didn't matter if she were with her friends, or in this room. Hermione had always felt as if she were alone. Her only real friends were Harry and Ron, Ginny was a friend too, but they weren't really close enough to share some kind of bond. As much as she loved Harry and Ron, they knew how to be happy without her. She remember how back in school if they had gotten into a fight, Harry wouldn't really be himself even with Hermione there next to him; it would be the same way with Ron. But when it came down to her being mad with them, they could still carry on until she'd gotten over her anger issues. Hermione remembered seeing them both making jokes and laughing in the courtyard one day, just the day after she had stormed off and didn't really want to talk to them too much. The only time it really came down to when they needed her, was when it came to Hermione's smarts.

A couple of tears had moved their way down her face. What had hurt the most was that she had been held captive by the snatchers, and even been raped by one of them. And she had only been gone for a couple of days, and Harry and Ron were ready to move on. Hermione had seen that when she managed to escape, all of their things were packed. If Hermione had been there a few minutes later than she was, her two friends would have been long gone.

_They weren't going to wait for you…_a voice said in her mind. _They probably didn't even look for you for long._

More questions had popped into her head; if she wasn't as smart as she was, would she even have any friends? Would anyone really love and care for her for who she was, not what she does? "I don't want to be alone anymore." Hermione cried, burying her face into the palms of her hands. She had been so caught up in her thoughts and tears, she didn't even realize someone walk into her room. When she felt the spot on the bed next to her sink, and an arm wrap around her waist, she noticed someone was there. Hermione really didn't care who it was at this point.

The stranger pulled her hands away from her face, and she looked up to see Scabior. There was no smirk, or any kind of smugness in his eyes, there was only sadness. Hermione couldn't help but cry more, she didn't know if she was afraid that he was ready to do something to her, or happy that she saw him there with her.

"Don't cry anymore, my lovely." Scabior whispered, taking his hand up to her face, and wiping away her tears. He continued to stare into her eyes, that were red from exhaustion and the tears she had been crying. He used his other arm that was wrapped around her waist, to pull her right up against him, half expecting her to pull away but she didn't. Not breaking his eye contact with Hermione, he slowly bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione sat still for a moment, her brain was telling her to pull away from him, but something else was telling her to move forward. Not wanting to think anymore, she closed her eyes and kissed him back with a little more enthusiasm than expected. It was time to stop listening to her mind, and listen to her heart.

Scabior had to admit that even he was a little bit surprised that she began kissing him back, he hadn't expected her to give in yet. He knew that she must've been craving for some kind of attention, he didn't come into the room while she was awake for the past two weeks on purpose. Scabior believed that if he laid absent from her for a while, then let her feelings go to work for him, that she might be a lot more easier to handle when it came time to appear again. It drove him mad not being able to see her as often as he had wanted to. If he wasn't out doing his job with the rest of his crew, he would be laying in the spare bedroom just on the other side of her room, listening to her; disabling the silencing charm every time. Scabior always put the charm back up though whenever he left.

Whenever Hermione would fall asleep, he would be sure to come in and leave her something to eat and drink. And after finding out more about her, he learned that she was indeed a bookworm. So when he ransacked a couple of abandoned homes, he brought back books for her to read, hoping she'd like them. Sometimes he would sit beside her in the bed and watched her as she would sleep, moving her hair back whenever it'd fallen into her face. Before he would leave her, he would always leave a light kiss on her forehead.

Pushing any thought left in his head away, Scabior moved his hand from her face to the back of her head and kissed her passionately. His tongue moved between her lips, and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to dance with hers. His hand moved away from her waist and made it's way slowly up her shirt, caressing her breasts through the bra. Scabior could feel himself grow hard with each passing second.

Hermione finally moved her arms to his shoulders, pushing his coat down and off his arms. After that, she removed her scarf from around his neck and did the same with everything else besides his pants. They only broke from their kiss just to remove his clothes. Looking down at his well defined abs, she blushed. Hermione was inexperienced, especially when it came down to this. Seeing her blush, Scabior smirked and broke from the kiss and moved his lips to her ear "Don't worry love, I'll make sure you enjoy every bit of this." he whispered.

She shuddered against him as he removed her sweater, staring at her breasts that were still covered by her black lace bra. It wasn't too long before he discarded it as well, taking his mouth and sucked on the nipple while his hand massaged the other one causing Hermione let out a small moan. Scabior took his mouth off of her breast and pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, trailing kisses from her collarbone up to her mouth. He unbuttoned her jeans, and slid them down her long legs, doing the same with her panties until she was completely naked underneath him. He leaned up to enjoy the view of his little rabbit looking up at him with lust filled eyes; her naked body made him painfully realize his growing erection in his pants.

Hermione watched Scabior remove the rest of his clothing, and her blush grew darker as she gazed upon his own naked body. He was very well built. And his member was…well, she just knew that it was bigger than what some of the girls at school would talk about. She had to look away because she was pretty sure her face was very dark with redness by now. Hermione had to admit, she was very nervous. Despite the fact that he had already taken her virginity, this was basically her first time willingly.

Having an idea pop into his mind, Scabior moved his head down to where her womanhood was, his tongue flicked her clit once, causing Hermione to shudder in delight. Her reaction caused him to grin, putting his mouth onto her and sucked and licked every inch of her womanhood. She couldn't stop moaning, it was all too much, and it felt too good.

"S-Scabior…I can't handle it…" Hermione moaned out, shuddering in pleasure again, attempting to move away, only for him to hold down her legs to prevent her from moving "Yes you can love." he replied as he continued his technique.

She gripped at his hair and it took all of her willpower to not yank out his hair. She could feel herself about to reach the edge, and just as she was about to go over, he stopped.

Hermione moaned in disappointment, "Not fair."

Her reaction made Scabior laugh, he enjoyed teasing his little rabbit. But he wasn't going to let her get off that easy.

Scabior crawled back up on her body and kissed her passionately, positioning himself at her entrance and pushed his member all the way in, causing both of them to moan in ecstasy. Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him as he thrusted in and out of her quick and hard. Not being able to help herself, all she could do was moan his name over and over; she was driving him insane. Her voice sounded so beautiful as she moaned his name, she was so tight, and the way her naked body felt wrapped around his.

He sucked and kissed at her neck as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Hermione could feel that she was about ready to reach her climax, and he was as well. Scabior thrusted into her as hard as he could. Not being able to take anymore, she moaned his name as loud as she could the very second her climax erupted, making her arms and legs wrap around him even tight, her nails digging into his skin. Not too long after Hermione reached her peak, Scabior thrusted into her one last time as he came inside of her, letting out a moan himself as he did.

Scabior kissed her on the lips, then pulling himself out of her and rolling over beside her. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her body right up against his and he kissed the back of her head.

"That should've been our first time love." he whispered.

They laid there together, their heartbeats and breaths matching each other. Hermione had a small smile displayed on her lips as she was falling asleep. For the first time in many years, Hermione didn't feel alone anymore.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the delay guys! I know I said it would be up either Tuesday night or Wednesday, but I'm a day late (forgive me!) because I was very busy yesterday. I'm hoping you're happy with this chapter. I don't know about you, but I thought it was about time that they GOT IT ON. I've already started up Chapter 5, so expect it to be up no later than Christmas! I'm loving the reviews I'm getting, they always cheer me up and inspire me to keep going, even my followers on Tumblr are doing an awesome job, so don't stop the good inspiration! ;)  
**

**Happy Holidays everyone! 3**

**P.S. I've also been working on another ScabiorxHermione story. I don't know when it's going to be up, but it's currently a work-in-progress. I will not reveal anything about it though!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione awoke the next morning with a smile on her face which disappeared when she realized the someone wasn't lying next to her anymore. Feeling a tiny pain deep inside her chest, she rolled over only to see a dark red rose laying on the pillow that Scabior slept on, and her smile formed back onto her face. He didn't use her, and he didn't leave her, not really. She got up out of bed and dressed herself back up, making the bed and picking up the rose he had left her; she smelled it. The rose smelt so wonderful. She twirled it around between her fingertips for a moment and placed it on the window sill, where the sunlight could shine it's light on it.

She couldn't stop smiling, a single rose was the best thing someone had ever really given her. Hermione was also thinking about last night which caused butterflies to swarm in her stomach. Images flashed in her head, all of the soft kisses he gave her, the way he touched her, the way he made her feel every moment of their love making.

Hermione stopped short in her thoughts, _Love making?_ They weren't in love. How could there be love between the two of them? She knew just how many people would look down upon her for loving a man such as him, a snatcher. A man who hunted down innocent witches and wizards for gold. And…how could he love her? She was just a girl he managed to catch and decided to make some use out of her while holding her prisoner? Hermione's heart seemed to drop a little. No, there wasn't any way that he could love her.

_Scabior didn't force you, he took his time and was very gentle with you._ An inner voice rang inside her. "I was in a moment of weakness, I probably could've done what I did with anyone if they acted gentle and like they cared for me." She argued, clearly in denial.

_He laid in bed with you until morning._

"It's his bed too."

_He left you a rose._

"That's because…" Hermione began "That's because…" she was stumped. She really didn't know why he had left the rose for her. Was it a symbol of something? Was he letting her know that he didn't use here, he just had to leave? Or was it for some other reason? Scabior truly was a mystery to Hermione. Strangely, a part of her liked that.

The only thing that wasn't a mystery was his "career choice". Which was probably why he wasn't here, he couldn't stay here with her forever. Scabior had a job to do, which was to hunt down fugitives and mudbloods, just like her. Reality sunk in. What was going to happen if they manage to find Harry and Ron? Would he turn her in to Voldemort too? He probably would, that was the plan she heard them discuss when they first captured her, just hold onto her until the other two come along. Hermione's insides were knotting up. A part of her believed he'd turn her in for the piles of gold, but another part of her kept saying that was the last thing from his mind. Her eyes wondered back to where the rose laid on the window, that rose stood for something.

"I believe that you think too much love." A deep voice spoke from behind her. Hermione jumped in surprised and turned around to see it was Scabior. Couldn't he just make some kind of noise whenever he entered the room?

"That's not a bad thing." She argued.

"It is when something else inside of you is trying to tell you something." He said lightly, walking to her and brushing back a lock of hair that had fallen onto her face. When Scabior walked into the room, he'd seen that her face was contorted with confusion. No doubt she was debating on her emotions. This made him crack a grin, his little rabbit amused him greatly. He reached over and picked the rose up from the window sill, "I've enchanted this rose you know," He said while sniffing it and holding it between himself and her "It will never die as long as you're never too far away from me. The rose won't die as long as I know where you are, and that you're safe."

Hermione was speechless. The man before her, had shown a clear sign that he did care for her well-being, he cared for her. A tear fell down her face, but this wasn't a tear of sadness or a tear from pain…it was a tear of happiness. She looked up into his bright ocean blue eyes, his eyes displayed fondness and something else that she couldn't really place. Either way, she knew that he really held some kind of affection for her and that was all that Hermione needed. She placed her hands upon his shoulders and craned her neck up and kissed Scabior passionately. He responded to the kiss without any kind of hesitation by slipping his tongue into her mouth.

It was wrong for Hermione to have any kind of feelings for this man. He hunted and even killed people, he would turn in any of her friends for money in a heartbeat. But she didn't care, and it didn't seem to matter to her anymore. It seemed that Scabior was filling a hole that no one else could have ever achieve of doing.

Not wanting to hold back, they both began to strip each other of their clothing until they both stood naked in the middle of the bedroom. Scabior lifted up Hermione by grabbing a hold of her bottom, and she wrapped her legs around his body, as he walked them into the bathroom and turned the shower water on. Once the water was warm enough, he stepped into the shower and pushed her body into the tile wall. The coldness from it made a chill run up Hermione's spine which faded as the hot water fell on both of their bodies.

His mouth was all over her. Trailing kisses from her chest up to her forehead and back down and his hands squeezed her bottom tightly, erupting a small gasp of delight from her mouth. Scabior felt himself getting harder by the second. The feeling of her legs wrapped around him, his member pressed against her womanhood, and the way her breasts were pressed into his chest was more than enough to just make him want to let himself go right then and there.

Hermione caught his lips with hers, "I need you." she whispered in between their kisses. Scabior didn't need to hear anymore, he pushed his erecting member into her and groaned, she was so tight and wet. She moaned out loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist tighter and her arms wrapped themselves over his shoulders. Waves of pleasure kept shooting up through her body and causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head, tightening her grip on his body; as if she slackened her grip even just a little, she would fall off the face of the earth.

Hermione dug her nails deep into his skin, "Scabior!" she screamed into the kiss, finally reaching her climax. It wasn't too long after her that he buried his face into her neck and let out a long moan, releasing inside of Hermione. Neither of them moved as they caught their breaths, letting the water run over them. Scabior then kissed her on the mouth a couple of times, finally letting her down and turned off the hot water. He stepped out first and wrapped a towel around her, then drying himself off with another towel.

The two of them dressed themselves and climbed into the bed. Hermione laid her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat as he kept an arm wrapped around her. Scabior kissed the top of Hermione's head, already knowing that she had fallen asleep. He soon drifted off into his own little abyss of sleep.

Some hours later, Hermione awoke with a jolt. She could of sworn she heard a loud noise coming from somewhere. A loud bang sounded off from outside. Before she could try to wake Scabior from his sleep, he had slide out of the bed in a heartbeat, his wand was already at hand. That's when she could hear many shouts coming from outside of the cottage. "What's going on?" Hermione asked, panic in clear in her voice.

"Stay in that bed." Scabior commanded, walking to the bedroom door and opening it.

"STUPEFY!" Someone yelled, the next thing Hermione saw was a jet of red light hitting Scabior square in the chest, knocking him into the opposite wall. She jumped out of the bed, prepared to run and lock herself in the bathroom, knowing it wouldn't do any good against someone with a wand, but it was all she could think off. But she didn't move far when she realized who it was that stunned Scabior. It was Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, confused with the situation.

"There's no time to explain Hermione," Ron said "Harry and Luna are outside and it's time that we go before anyone else shows up."

"We're here to rescue you." Ron added, grabbing her arm. Hermione knew too well what he was going to do. She looked at Scabior and saw that he was slowly waking up, and their eyes connected. "No!" He yelled, raising his arm in her direction, too weak to do anything else. Acting on instinct, Hermione raised her arm back at him as if she reached far enough she could grab onto him even if he was across the room from her. Their arms didn't reach, and then all of the sudden, Hermione twisted out of site with her red headed friend, leaving an echo of her voice in the room "Scabior!"

Scabior let out a yell of frustration mixed with hurt. His little rabbit was gone, taken from him. Being able to feel his legs again, he got up off the floor and stormed out of the room; but not before destroying the desk and chair that was in his way.

Laying on the floor in the rubble of the destroyed furniture, with the moonlight shining down on it was the red rose that Scabior had given to Hermione. Except it wasn't red anymore. It had turned black, the petals shriveled up and turned into ash.

* * *

**AN: I feel proud of myself. I posted up another chapter in twenty four hours. I wanted to leave you all something since I won't have any time to really be writing over the holiday weekend. Whenever I get the chance I will work on Chapter Six. So there probably won't be another update until maybe Monday or Tuesday. I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm exciting to see what your reactions to the next couple of chapters that are coming up. Thank you all for the reviews they've made me so happy! Keep it up! :)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you think you were doing, you horses ass!" Hermione shouted, pounding her fists into Ron's shoulders, it hadn't even been ten seconds since they disapparated away from the snatcher camp that her rage leaked from her body. "Do you know how dangerous that was for you to do? What were you planning? How did you find me? Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to come back for me after You-Know-Who was defeated!" All of the questions came from her mouth so fast, that Ron wasn't really sure which to answer first.

Hermione wasn't sure why she was so furious. If it was because her friends risked almost everything they had gained in order to rescue her, or if it was because they took her away from a place she felt some kind of bliss. She went in to strike Ron again until someone pulled her back by her shoulders.

"Hermione relax!" she heard Harry's voice "I'll explain everything, just stop hitting Ron."

"Honestly, I don't think I can feel my arm." Ron said, rubbing his arm. She didn't respond to either of them and looked to Harry to explain.

It seemed that during the weeks that she had been missing, they managed to destroy the rest of the horcruxes except for Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. Harry had passed word into Hogwarts about seeing the Daidem in the Room of Requirement, and left the rest for Neville to take care of. Neville had reported back to them about how the school was getting restless and felt that it was about time to finally stand up to the Death Eaters that patrolled the school. And they knew that if Harry finally showed up at the school that there would be no doubt that Voldemort wouldn't appear. But Ron and Harry agreed that they couldn't go and finish this war without Hermione, since they wouldn't be where they were without her smarts.

So Harry asked Dobby to search the woods for the snatcher camp, and once he had reported back his findings, they plotted a plan to sneak onto the camp in the middle of the night when it seemed the right time that most of the snatchers would either be asleep or have their guards down. Since no one would ever expect anyone to attack them. Harry and Luna would cause the distraction while Ron went inside of the cottage to grab Hermione because they had assumed they'd keep her in there, and then meet back here at Shell Cottage.

"And you plan to do what now?" Hermione asked, her temper still clear.

"Tonight we're going back to Hogwarts, and we're going to finish this once and for all." Ron answered. He walked over to her and gave her a hug "I'm so glad that you're safe Hermione." She returned his hug, but the feeling that she had always hope to feel when hugging Ron wasn't there. She didn't feel no connection, no spark. She didn't feel anything close to how she felt when she was with Scabior. For so long she had wished something could happen between herself and Ron but now that time had passed. Now Hermione wasn't entirely sure how she felt now, the only word that came to mind was, confused.

"I think…I need to get some rest before we leave." She said, this was all to much to take in all of the sudden. Ron nodded in understanding and led her down the hall into an empty room. "Get some rest, you're going to need it." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed before leaving Hermione alone in the room. She looked around the room and felt a wave of disappointment hit her. This room didn't have it's same comfortable atmosphere that the cottage had. There was a single bed, a window, a plain dresser, and a lamp in the corner of the room. The wooden walls looked as if they were ready to close in on her at any moment.

She shrugged out of her jacket and kicked off her boots, tucking herself underneath the covers. The bed felt comfortable enough in its own way. It just lacked something.

_Scabior…_

"Ridiculous." Hermione spoke softly to herself but that word seemed to be hollow just by the sound of it. She knew that after everything that had happened, she missed him. She missed the way he would touch her and kiss her gently, the way he would brush away her tears, made her feel extreme pleasure when they had intercourse, and of course the way he would smirk that arrogant smirk of his.

An image of Scabior kissing her on the lips floated in her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep. The thought of apparating came to mind, but she knew she couldn't leave Harry like that. Last year she made a promise to him that she'd stick by him to the very end and that's what she planned on doing. Knowing that when she woke up that there would be no time left to think of him, only the mission that her and the rest of her friends were to face in just a matter of hours.

* * *

Scabior stood at the edge of the camp, staring out into nothingness. In the distant background he could hear his men talking amongst themselves. It was more like jeering bickering about who would do what to who when they got to Hogwarts. It was true that they were being sent there, an owl had arrived moments ago from the Yaxely saying that there was an uprising at the school. Students, teachers, and creatures all alike were challenging the Death Eaters. The letter had also mentioned that Potter was somewhere hidden inside of the school; and they needed all of the support they could get from Voldemort's followers.

Scabior snorted at that thought. He wasn't one of Voldemort's followers. In fact, none of the snatchers were, except for Greyback who desperately wanted to be branded with the dark mark and become a full Death Eater. Scabior and his crew were snatchers for a reason. They weren't the type to work inside of the Ministry, they didn't want to be on the bad side of the Dark Lord, and they didn't want to be Death Eaters. The only opinion that they could really come up with would be bounty hunters for the Ministry. Turning in any muggle-borns or blood traitors in for prophet.

But that wasn't what really preoccupied his mind. When the letter said that Potter was already somewhere in the school, there was no doubt in his mind that Hermione wasn't there too, putting herself in danger. Not only was she a mudblood, but she was one of Undesirable Number One's best friends. She had might as well be the black sheep out of the herd. Death Eaters and everyone would target her first if they see her. She wasn't safe there. She was safe here, at the camp, with him. Didn't she know that? She could've apparated back here after her friends took her if she wanted to.

_Why would she? She had been trying to find a way to leave since the very beginning._ Scabior thought bitterly. Of course, the last few nights that she had been here, something had changed about her. As if she was really starting to come around to him. Or had that been her strategy? Get cozy with him until she found a hole to jump through.

He tightened his hands into fists at his sides. Why should he even care? All that girl was, was a mudblood. He could get any girl that he desired if he wanted to.

_She's just not any girl though._

It was the truth. She was one of a kind. She was smart, beautiful, innocent, and just being in the same room as her drove him mad. Hell, her scent drove him mad. From the very moment when he was walking in the woods and smelled her, and then finding her scarf tied to a tree. No other woman had ever had that effect on him before. True that there had been stunning women in his time, but none that truly captivated him the way his little rabbit did. There was no doubt about it.

Scabior missed Hermione.

"You ready there, or are you watching the trees grow older?" A growl came from behind him. Scabior turned slightly, already knowing that it was Greyback. He also noticed that the rest of his men were already apparating.

"I'm coming you mutt." Scabior sneered, apparating away before Greyback could sink his hands into him.

* * *

The sky was black, but not just because it was night, but because of the smoke that imprinted its way into the sky from the burning fires that were set a blaze everywhere it seemed. The used to be bright green grass was an ugly brown color, the beautiful castle that all witches and wizards would call home looked as if it was crumbling down to the ground slowly. Spells and jinxes were flying everywhere as Death Eaters, snatchers, students, teachers, and even people from the Order battled.

This was the battle of Hogwarts. If this battle were to be lost to Voldemort, then it would truly mean that all was lost. Tonight was the night to finish it all. Only one person with a well known name was going to die tonight. Hermione hoped that it wasn't going to be The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry had already parted ways with Ron and Hermione when he noticed that Ginny was in trouble. Shortly after, Ron had tried to stay with Hermione as long as he could until the sudden and horrible death of Fred occurred. Ron couldn't leave his brothers after that, feeling as if he needed to be there to, to help protect the rest of the Weasley family.

Hermione was on her own, shooting curses at any Death Eater she saw and helping any younger student that she saw. This was horrible. Children were fighting to the death with these monsters. Even as young as they were, they were going to fight to protect what was theirs. They were going to protect their home. Hermione wanted to help everyone, but she knew that she needed to find Harry and Ron again, to make sure that they were safe more than anyone.

In the distance Hermione noticed a couple a familiar faces. They were some of the snatchers that had chased her down when she escaped the first time from the camp. A thought in the back of her mind developed that Scabior must've been here somewhere too. She couldn't help herself but feel worry develop in her chest.

Suddenly, she was knocked onto her back by a mild stunning spell. It certainly knocked the breath from her. She glanced up to see Fenrir Greyback standing about ten feet from her, grinning. "I was hoping I'd get to see you."

Hermione gripped her wand but didn't have a chance to cast a spell when he knocked it out of her hand with the dis-arming spell.

"I couldn't help but feel jealous when Scabior wanted to keep you all to himself." He said, slowly walking towards her, wand still raised in her direction. "He's let me have delicious looking girls like you before, but not this time he wouldn't." Greyback cocked his head to the side, as if studying her. "Can't find a reason in the world why he'd want to keep a filthy little mudblood like you for his own. But it's too late, he's already had you too many times by now I bet, and I don't like to have leftovers."

Greyback's smiled down at her wickedly taking a few steps closer to her. She attempted to crawl a little ways back away from him. "Crucio!" He yelled.

Hermione let out a long, agony scream of pain. She kept twitching and screaming as he kept shouting the curse over and over again at her. It was so painful. It felt as if her insides were on fire. She wanted it to stop, no, needed it to stop. The thought of begging for death appeared.

"Cruc-!" A flash of green shown from the corner of her eyes, and the werewolf went silent all of the sudden. Taking a couple a deep breaths, she looked up at him. His face was blank and his eyes seemed to be empty, then fell to the ground, dead.

Hermione jumped up quickly, picking her own wand from off the ground, then walking over to his body, stomping on his own wand. It was the only sense of justification she felt.

* * *

Shouts of all sorts could be heard from everywhere around Scabior. Hogwarts was truly a place of chaos right now. He couldn't help but feel a small feeling of regret, he had gone to school here many years ago and he'd never expect to return here again after his seventh year. At least, not in the condition like it currently was.

A couple of kids that were probably around second or third year had the backbone to raise a wand in his direction, but it didn't take much to move them to the side. He wasn't as cruel as most of the other wizards were, he wouldn't use any of the unforgivable curses on children. Now if they were much older, he wouldn't really care then.

He had just turned passed the old Herbology greenhouse when he could hear the all to familiar screams of agony. It was Hermione's screams.

Scabior ran fast to the source, and about twenty feet away he noticed that Greyback was torturing his little rabbit. She was on the ground screaming so horribly that it fueled him with rage. He aimed his wand at the werewolf, "Avada Kedavra!" Nobody was going to hurt her, especially not when he could see.

Scabior ran to her. He noticed how she stood over the man he had just killed with hatred, and also noticed that his wand was snapped in two. It took her a second, but she turned her head and saw Scabior standing there before her. A flash of relief flashed in her eyes.

"You're alright." Hermione whispered, a little smile spreading to her lips. A part of him wanted to respond to her by taking her in his arms. But his mouth opened before his mind could stop him.

"You didn't come back." He said, staring down into her eyes.

"I-I couldn't. I couldn't leave Harry when he needed my help!" She replied.

"You didn't want to come back to me." Scabior snapped.

"I wanted to come back to you!" Hermione cried defensively. "The very moment that I arrived at the house they were staying in I wanted to come back to you!" She couldn't believe this, how could he think that she didn't want to come back? Didn't he really pay attention to her those last couple of days?

"You're lying to me!" Scabior shouted. He wanted to believe her, everything in him screamed that she was telling the truth. But the hurt he had felt since the moment she had disappeared from his sights was still haunting him. He was about to say more until a jet of red light hit him square in the chest on knocked him a couple feet back onto the ground away from her.

"You stay away from her!" A voice said, he noticed it was the same bloody Weasley that took her from him that night. "Hermione, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Ron it's alright!" Hermione said, holding her hands up in front of her. "It's not what you thought, he wasn't going to hurt me."

"He's the man who kidnapped you, he's a snatcher, he works for Voldemort!" Ron shouted at her, pointing his wand down towards the snatcher. "He needs to be taken care of like the rest of them."

"Don't hurt him!" She shouted, jumping between Ron and Scabior, her arms spread out wide.

"Get out of the way Hermione, the less there are, the less trouble we'll have." The red head demanded.

"No!"

"Why are you protecting him!" Ron said, fury written all over his face, but only stared at Scabior who looked back at him with the same face.

Hermione yelled as loud as she could, "Because I love him!"

* * *

**AN: I'm terribly sorry that it took me a week to update! Since Christmas Eve I came down with a cold and I just couldn't write at all with my nose stuffy, and my head all cloudy. I felt horrible. I hope you liked this chapter. This story is getting ready to reach it's end. I'd say a couple of chapters or so left. What do you think of the ending? Since tonight is New Years Eve and tomorrow I'll be going to stay at my boyfriends. I probably won't be able to start writing Chapter 7 until Sunday night. So expect the next chapter to be up Monday or Tuesday. Thank you for all of the reviews, I love to read them so much!  
**

**Happy New Years everyone!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"_You stay away from her!" A voice said, he noticed it was the same bloody Weasley that took her from him that night. "Hermione, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" _

"_No, Ron it's alright!" Hermione said, holding her hands up in front of her. "It's not what you thought, he wasn't going to hurt me." _

"_He's the man who kidnapped you, he's a snatcher, he works for Voldemort!" Ron shouted at her, pointing his wand down towards the snatcher. "He needs to be taken care of like the rest of them."_

"_Don't hurt him!" She shouted, jumping between Ron and Scabior, her arms spread out wide._

"_Get out of the way Hermione, the less there are, the less trouble we'll have." The red head demanded. _

"_No!"_

"_Why are you protecting him!" Ron said, fury written all over his face, but only stared at Scabior who looked back at him with the same face._

_Hermione yelled as loud as she could, "Because I love him!"_

_

* * *

_"You…you what?" Ron stammered out. Shock was clearly shown upon his face with his jaw dropping as low as it could go. His raised wand dropped a little but still remained pointed in Hermione's direction for the snatcher that laid on the ground behind her.

Hermione had shut her mouth immediately, she was frozen in place. She didn't really know how to explain herself. For little while now she had slowly been pondering deep inside her about her feelings she had for Scabior, and it had been indeed a long inner battle. But not even did she think that she would say that she actually loved him, especially now at all the times and places to the man who she used to harbor a crush for most of the years spent at Hogwarts. His facial features were telling Hermione that he was somewhere between, confused, surprised, and infuriated. A small hint of red formed on her cheeks. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to know how Scabior was reacting to this.

"I won't let you hurt him Ronald." Hermione answered, not repeating her previous sentence. "Or you'll have to go through me first." She then raised her own wand at Ron, his eyes spreading wide as dinner plates in pure shock. He lowered his wand and his shock riddled face twisted into anger. "So that's it then, you'd rather choose that man, over your best friend?" Ron questioned. Hermione could tell that inside he was debating about the idea of raising his wand again. The question though had stung her deeply. This wasn't how she had ever wanted things to be, and she didn't really want this to be a choosing situation. If anything she'd wanted her friend to accept her decision in who she loved, but that was never going to be the case.

Hermione swallowed, a tears were forming in her eyes "Ron, you may not believe me…but he's a good man…."

"He would've sold Harry and me to the Ministry the first chance he got! Does that make him a good man to you?"

All of the spells and jinxes that had been flying all across the schoolyard had suddenly halted. Hermione turned her head to the side and noticed a large crowd centered around Hagrid, he wasn't hard to spot, being several feet taller than the rest of the people. He was holding something though and it looked like…a body. She squinted her eyes and her hands flew to her open mouth. It was Harry, he laid lifeless in the giants arms. Voldemort stood in the middle of the crowd in front of Hagrid, laughing evilly as he preached to the people how the boy who lived was dead, and there was no hope. That's when Neville stepped out and actually challenged the Dark Lord still, even when Harry had fallen. _No Neville don't!_ Hermione screamed inwardly _He'll kill you!_

And as if on cue, Voldemort had placed the Sorting Hat on top of her beloved friends head and set it ablaze. His screams of pain were heart wrenching, she couldn't stand it. Why wasn't anyone moving to help him? Hermione made half a step forward and that's when a hand was placed on her shoulder, stopping her. "Stay, you'll only get yourself hurt love." The dark and smooth voice that had spoke to her seemed to shiver down her body. She turned her head upwards to see it was Scabior, there was a look in his eye that she couldn't quite place. It seemed like there was pity deep in those light blue eyes of his. Was he actually feeling sorry for Neville?

"Scabior, please, Neville needs help…!" Hermione begged, trying to move but his hand held her in place. "I know that, but I won't take the chance of letting you get hurt again." He responded. She swallowed and felt a tiny warm feeling in her chest.

They didn't have time to do anything else as the ground shook beneath them "HAGGER!" the half-brother to Hagrid yelled, it was Grawp. Even though the other giants went after Grawp, all of the other creatures from the Dark Forest erupted from the shadowed trees, the Death Eaters broke ranks. That's when Neville broke free from the Body-Binding curse while everyone had become distracted and the Sorting Hat fell from the top of his head. He reached down and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor. What seemed like a second, the head of Nagini, Voldemort's snake, flew threw the air as the sword sliced through her. Voldemort let out a silent roar of fury. Chaos was coming from everywhere and the shouts of curses had once again begun.

Scabior grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her towards the Dark Forest, Hermione was of course protesting, wanting to fight to, but he wouldn't allow it. Not another person would ever place a spell on her again. He then pushed her back into a large tree, hiding her and him from anyone that might look their way and placed his arms on either side of her; as if it was his last effort to protect her from harms way.

"Scabior?" A small whisper came from beneath him. He looked down to see Hermione was looking up at him, a small amount of confusion written on her face. Scabior smirked, "Yes, love?"

Hermione's face tinted red, "I-I…what are you doing?"

Scabior rolled his eyes "I told you, I'm not taking the chance of letting you get hurt. I'm not allowing you to participate in this battle anymore."

"Who gave you the right to say what you could and couldn't keep me from fighting?" She argued. This was only answered by a sigh and then all of the sudden his lips crashed down onto hers in the most passionate way. Hermione didn't hesitate at all to respond to the kiss and wrap her arms around his shoulders. All of their feelings for each other were being said in this kiss. They needed each other, wanted each other, and missed each other. Their tongues danced together and his protective arms wrapped around her waist. Both were ignoring the shouts and blasts of battle that was taking place a few yards from them.

"Don't you dare ever leave me again." Scabior ordered lightly, breaking the kiss but kept his lips close enough that he could barely feel her own soft lips.

"Harry!" A loud yell came from no where "HE'S ALIVE!" Many people were shouting the same thing.

Both Hermione and Scabior broke apart to step out from behind the tree to see what people were shouting was actually true. Everyone had seemed to stop, to see Harry and Voldemort circling each other, talking to each other. They couldn't make out exactly what was being said, but Scabior didn't dare step towards to try and hear, and Hermione knew it'd be pointless to try to convince Scabior to let her near. The conversation between the two wizards seemed to go on for minutes, but neither one of them broke eye contact from one another. That's when both had stopped and fired a spell at each other.

And Voldemort had fallen to the ground, lifeless.

Everything was silent for only a second when it registered, and everyone had broken out into cheers and roars of victory.

* * *

Laughter and sounds of cheerful conversations could be heard all over the castle. Friends and families gathered around the deceased, officers from the Ministry were apparating away with Death Eaters and any other person who fought on the same side as Voldemort. Some of the teachers were actually already repairing damages inside and outside of the castle. Hogwarts was beginning to restore to its formal glory. Some girls were already making small groups around Neville, giggling and talking to him about how brave he is. Other people were thanking Harry as they passed by him. Ron stood with the rest of his family over Fred, mourning over their loss.

Hermione sat on the large staircase just outside of the Great Hall, Scabior sat a step behind her and his legs were on either side of her. His fingers stroked her hair softly, both were sitting in silence. Until Harry, Ron, Kingsley, and a few other people walked towards them and stopped at the bottom of the staircase. "Hermione." Harry spoke, his voice was serious yet painful. He was the only one that was actually looking at her, the others were staring only at Scabior. Hermione didn't need to ask him to know what they wanted. "No." She protested, wrapping her arms around Scabior's right leg protectively. "You can't take him."

"Hermione…they're going to take him to Azkaban." Harry sighed, it was as if he didn't like it anymore than she did really. They probably made him talk to her since he'd be the only reasonable person she might listen to. "He's a snatcher. He's responsible for the capture, torture, and many deaths of muggleborns and muggles." Kingsley stated coldly. "He protected me, kept me safe, he saved me from being murdered by Greyback!" Hermione cried.

"He fought on Voldemort's side and he needs to suffer the punishment he deserves." Ron snapped, glaring at Scabior. Her grip only tightened around Scabior's leg. "I was in Azkaban for a few years and I really don't like the idea of going back any time soon." Scabior finally said, his own hand gripping Hermione's shoulder. "Don't throw your life away for him Miss Granger, it's not worth it." Kingsley said, knowing that she was fighting her own inner turmoil. "Think about your future." She felt as if she were going to start crying until she felt Scabior tighten his grip for a brief second on her shoulder. She knew what it meant. He wanted to know what she wanted to do. Hermione looked into the Great Hall and passed over the many faces of friends she had made from over the years, glanced at Ron for a moment and then finally resting her gaze on Harry; and she smiled. Seven years of memories flooded through her mind in just mere seconds. "I love you Harry, you're the brother I never had." Hermione whispered.

She turned her head and chocolate brown eyes met bright ocean blue _Take me away. _Her eyes read into his. Scabior smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione, don't!" Harry shouted, running towards her.

It was too late though. Hermione had disappeared from sight along with the the snatcher she had fallen in love with. Gone from their lives.

* * *

**AN: Wow! It's been about a month since my last update. I suffered from writers block, but I finally updated for you, my lovely readers. Don't think that this chapter is the ending, there is still yet another chapter to come! And for those of you who have read my other story "_No More Sunshine"_, I'm currently in progress of writing the sequel now as we speak. So be on the look out within the week to see Chapter 8 and the sequel to my other fanfic. Thanks for reading, let me know your opinions. I probably didn't do to well on this chapter ^^' Review please! The reviews is what keeps me going! **


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week and a half since Harry had defeated Voldemort, and since Hermione had left all of her dear friends for a snatcher. Scabior had brought her to a cottage, that was very similar to the one that she had been in before, except that this cottage was settled in a different scenery. It stood just at the edge of the large trees, only a slight distance away from a large lake. In the distance she could see all of the mountains that had surrounded her. The view was breath taking. She could wake up in the morning and glance out the window and always be greeted with the beautiful scenery. Inside the cottage was similar, yet different from the previous one. There was a large enough kitchen that could probably hold about ten people or so, that had a dining room connected. It was decorated with paintings of birds flying through the sky and a few plants. The dining table wasn't too big, but it was comfortably large enough for two people to sit and eat; it wasn't like they'd be expecting company anyways. The living room had a large light gray couch that was in the middle of the room, placed in front of a red brick fire place, a small coffee table sat between the two. There was a light gray recliner in the corner of the room, a few feet from it was a bookshelf. On the wall to the right of the couch, was a piano with a clear vase filled that had two tulips in it.

Down the hallway, was three doors the led into a closet, the bedroom, and the spare room. On the walls of the hallway were some paintings of different places. One was of Diagon Alley, it was busy full of people again with care free faces. Another was over looking Hogwarts and the surrounding area. The third painting, was of the sky; sometimes you would see an occasional flock of birds, or clouds make their way through. Hermione knew what kind of paintings these were. It was as if they were a peaceful way of showing her what was really going on at her favorite places. Whatever happened in what the paintings could show, she'd be able to see but not hear. Which was enough for her.

The spare room was her favorite room of the cottage really. It was as if it was made especially made for her. In the middle of the room was a desk with a comfortable chair behind in. In the drawers were parchments, inks, and quills in case she ever felt the need to write anything. Lined against the room were bookshelves stuffed with bookshelves. A window was to the right of the room that gave her the view of the forest. All this room needed was a bed and she'd be set. Of course, that's what the bedroom was for. Inside the master bedroom was a large queen-sized bed. The entire bed set was a dark burgundy, both the pillows and bed itself felt like laying on a cloud. An oak dresser was on the wall to the right of the bed, on top of it were two photos. One of her with Ron and Harry that was taken in their first year of Hogwarts. The other was a picture of her parents smiling, and holding each other in a warm embrace. A window was next to the dresser that gave her the view of the lake and the mountains. To the left of the bed was a door that led into the large bathroom that seemed to be a replica of the one before.

Even though this cottage was owned to a previous wizard who had died some months ago, Hermione thought her new home was truly beautiful and she didn't have a complaint in the world with the idea that she was going to be living here for the rest of her life with the man that she loved. Which reminded her how Scabior wasn't even there with her. The night that he apparated with her to this place, they only shared a few minutes together. He explained to Hermione that no doubt the Ministry was already going to start a search for him especially, so he had to do a bit of work that would lead them on a false trail about his whereabouts for quite sometime. Because they both really knew that he wasn't much of an all time threat, so after a while the search would devolve into a less important matter to the Ministry. As much as she wanted to tell him that she didn't want him to leave her alone, she couldn't bring herself to say it. Scabior did however, gave her a long and meaningful kiss with a promise of his return soon. With a blink and a sound of a 'crack', he was gone away from Hermione again.

Most of the time she spent reading her books in the spare room, playing the piano, and no doubt she spent a lot of time in the kitchen perfecting her cooking skills. Which improved greatly in her opinion.

Right now though, she took a long walk around the bank of the lake. Occasionally throwing a pebble or two into the water, sometimes she'd see fish jump out of the water. She was walking back towards her cottage now, humming a small little tune. The weather out seemed to be perfect. So she had on a simple pair of dark blue jean shorts with a violet colored tank top; her feet were bare since the bank of the lake was quite sandy like a beach and sometimes she'd glide her feet into the cool water. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. _I wonder what I should make myself for lunch today? _Hermione thought to herself. _Perhaps just a small piece of strawberry shortcake wouldn't be so bad. _

She was finally back to where it would be just a little distance for her to make from the lake back to the cottage. She looked into the water, it seemed a nice day out, she maybe a brief swim for a minute or two wouldn't hurt, the food could always wait. So she removed her shorts and was halfway of removing her tank top when she felt as if eyes were boring into her. Hermione pulled the top back down and looked behind her. All she could see was the cottage and the forest, but she didn't see anyone. She rolled her eyes at herself, figuring she was just being a bit paranoid and took the top off and slide herself into the water in just her undergarments.

After swimming for about what seemed to be ten minutes, she walked out of the water and after a few minutes of drying herself in the sun, she dressed herself in her clothes again and walked back up to the cottage. She slowed her walking slightly, sensing the same feeling she had before about someone watching her. But she still didn't see anyone around. "Alright Hermione, stop it already. There's no one for miles and miles around besides the animals." She told herself, maybe some food in her stomach would calm the paranoia.

She walked into the cottage and made a beeline directly towards the kitchen and opened the fridge to make herself the tasty treat she had been thinking of earlier. A confused look was etched on her face. The strawberries weren't in the drawer that she left them in. Hermione moved around and searched the whole fridge but she couldn't find a single strawberry. _That's weird, _she thought _I know I haven't ate any since last night, and I know I had some left._ Hermione closed the fridge and placed her hands on the counter, tapping at it with her fingers impatiently. First she's felt as if she's being watched, now the strawberries aren't to be seen. What if she was going mad? Being alone for a certain amount of time can make people start imagining things. It was logical enough. She was snapped out of her train of thought when she heard a tiny 'click' that sounded like it came from the bedroom. This time though, Hermione wasn't going to just ignore her paranoia. Just to prove to herself that she was indeed going mad, she walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the room. Now she paused right at the entrance of the room, the door was open. Hermione always closed her door. Warning signs were flashing in her head, but she ignored it and walked into the room. The door slammed shut behind her.

"What the h-!" Hermione let out but a hand clamped itself over her mouth covering her scream and an arm wrapped itself around her keeping her still. "Hello beautiful." The voice was all to familiar and she relaxed herself, it was Scabior. "Did you miss me?" He asked, humor was clear in his voice as he kissed at her neck. He let go of her and she turned to face him. He looked the same as he always did, his hair seemed a bit more messier, but she ignored that small detail. His signature cocky, smirk was planted on his face. Hermione didn't know whether if she wanted to kiss him for missing him so much or punch him for scaring her. She chose the second option as she took a step towards him and punched him in the arm a few times. "How dare you scare me like that!" She yelled. Scabior let out a chuckle "So I take it you did miss me then?" he cocked his head to the side mockingly.

Before Hermione had the chance to take another swing at him, he backed away and sat on the edge of the bed. That's when she noticed that beside him was her bowl of strawberries. _So I wasn't going mad after all._ She thought briefly. Scabior grabbed one from the bowl and popped it into his mouth, looking her body up and down, not bothering to hide that he liked what he saw. Hermione felt her cheeks turn red at the sudden attention and stood there awkwardly. Scabior raised his eyebrows in a seducing looking way and raised his hand, making a gesture with his index finger for her to come to him. She swallowed and walked slowly to him. She stopped once she was right in front of him, not really too sure on what to do next. Even though they had been together already before, this time Hermione truly felt nervous. Scabior smirked at her innocence and grabbed her from behind and lifted her so that she straddled his waist. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, while his hand reached up from behind her and pulled her hair from it's pony tail. "You looked so irresistible earlier when you went for a swim." He whispered, kissing at her neck softly "I just apparated back when I saw you walking, then when you started to strip, I couldn't help but watch that little show." His hand snaked its way up her shirt and ran itself up and down her waist line.

"I thought someone was watching." Hermione spoke, her voice quivering a little, feeling a warm sensation in her stomach. "Oh yes," Scabior breathed "It took everything I had not to come out and just take you right there in the water." Hermione could feel him grow hard from underneath her. "But I thought surprising you seemed a bit more fun."

"I thought I was going insane you know." She snapped half heartedly. "Which was what made it all the more fun." He chuckled again. Hermione was going to say something but Scabior had already placed a strawberry at her lips. "Shhh my lovely," He whispered gently as she took a bite from it. "I'd like to play with what's mine again." Something about what he said made her shiver in delight. Scabior lifted the tank top off her body and lowered his head to kiss at her bra covered breasts. He moved the bowl further up the bed so that it wouldn't fall off the edge, and laid himself back onto the mattress. Hermione stared down at him with a confused look.

"Take it off." He ordered.

Without hesitation Hermione reached behind her back and un-latched her bra, letting her breasts hang freely from the lacy garment that she had now tossed onto the floor. Scabior made a low hum of appreciation as he ran his hands up her body until each held the perfectly shaped breasts and gave them a tight squeeze. He leaned back up and placed his mouth over her nipple and sucked on it lightly, occasionally flicking it with his tongue earning a gasp from Hermione each time. Feeling as if things were a bit unfair, she moved her owns hands to slide his coat off of him and continued to do the same with the rest of his clothing until he was only wearing his pants and boots. Scabior lead a trail of kisses from her breast up her neck and then his lips meeting with her own soft lips, the kiss was light, yet it held such tenderness. His hands moved to the hem of her shorts, unbuttoning them; and then he tugged down on them slightly to give her the hint that he wanted them off. Breaking the kiss, Hermione climbed down off of him and stood back on the wooden floor, letting her jean shorts slide down her legs, doing the same with her panties.

Scabior felt himself grow painfully hard as he stared at her gorgeous naked body. He kicked off his boots and stood up from the bed to remove his pants and briefs. Hermione blushed a much deeper shade of red as she finally took her real first look as his fairly large appendage. He stepped towards Hermione and lifted her up by her ass and carried her back to the back and laid her down carefully, climbing himself on top of her. He sat up and looked down at Hermione, the sunlight that was coming from the window made her body glow in beauty.

"So beautiful…" Scabior murmured mostly to himself.

A slight devious thought came to Hermione's mind as she grabbed a strawberry from the bowl that was by them and trailed it up her body slowly, knowing Scabior was watching, until she finally brought it to her mouth and nibbled on it. Scabior smirked. His little rabbit was teasing him, and it was working too. He grabbed the bowl and placed it on the side table that was beside the bed and bent himself over so he could take his own bite out of the strawberry that was still poking out of Hermione's mouth. He continued to down on the fruit until his lips touched hers. "Mmm, delicious." She giggled into his lips as she swallowed her own half of the strawberry.

Scabior couldn't help but smile himself and wrapped his strong arms around her bare waist, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes with his light blue ones. That's when he crashed his lips back down onto hers with as much passion as he could muster. His tongue creeped itself at her lips, asking for entrance. When she opened her lips up for him, both of their tongues at first seemed to dance together until the heat of their passion turned it into a battle for dominance. Distracting her with the kiss, she didn't realize how Scabior's hand was sneaking it's way to her womanhood, his fingers began to play with her clit causing Hermione to let out a loud moan in response. He continued his technique for a while, enjoying the sound of her mews of pleasure. He could tell that she was about to reach her climax, but he wasn't going to let her off that easy. So he removed his hand and laughed darkly when she moaned in dissatisfaction. Figuring she had enough, Scabior moved himself so he was positioned to enter her. He was caught off guard of course when all of the sudden Hermione jerked up and pushed him down on his back so that she was sitting on top of him this time.

Scabior raised a brow in amusement and curiosity "Something on your mind love?" he asked. Hermione didn't say anything and only responded by giving him a coy smile as she kissed lightly down his well toned body. Finally her lips reached it's target. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked Scabior's hard erection from the base to the tip. She could feel it jump slightly from the touch of her tongue. In one swift motion, she shoved his member into her mouth which caused Scabior to groan. It took everything she had not to smile, happy that she finally got a reaction out of him. She continued to move her mouth up and down his penis, tightening her lips and moving her tongue around it as she did so. Scabior was gripping the sheets tightly with his fists and would let out a moan from time to time.

Just as he felt like he was about to release in her mouth, she pulled away. He opened his eyes to look up and see that Hermione was giggling. A part of him was annoyed because she had stopped, the other part of him was amused because she was doing the same thing he had done to her. With his mind swirling and his erection was becoming painful, he couldn't find the time to make a comment to Hermione. She didn't even have time to blink, before she knew it she was back on her back again with Scabior on top. He lifted her legs with his arms and slide his appendage into her. Both of them let out a moan simultaneously. Scabior thrusted himself in and out of Hermione at a steady pace. She made a small whimper, silently begging him to move faster.

"Beg me." Scabior breathed, moving in and out of her slower.

"Scabior…" Hermione moaned. "Scabior…please."

He couldn't take it anymore, the way she moaned his name was enough to drive him over the edge, but he managed to control himself before he could though. Almost immediately he pumped into Hermione as fast and hard as he could. She was moaning his name more loudly this time, arching her back, her bare breasts pressing into his chest. Hermione her arms and legs wrapped around his body as tight as she could, as if she slackened her grip just a little, she'd fall into a black hole of nothingness. Beads of sweat covered both of their bodies, the heat intensifying their love making. Scabior buried his head into the crook of Hermione's neck, his arms reaching behind her to get a better grip as he slammed himself into her; grunting with every thrust. After a few minutes, Hermione finally let out a cry of ecstasy, her body shaking in pleasure as she finally reached her climax. A couple of thrusts after her climax, Scabior finally reached his own and let out a throaty moan as his came inside of her. Both of them laid there for while, just heavily breathing, neither of them moving.

Breaking the silence, Scabior moved his head to kiss Hermione on the lips before saying, "I love you."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Wondering at first if she had heard him correctly. She knew that she loved this man, why else would she have gave up her future by being with him? But she never knew if he really loved her back or not, since neither had really spoken about it after she had confessed her love for him back at Hogwarts. Now she knew though, that he did love her. "I love you too." She responded, figuring there had been a long enough pause.

Scabior rolled off of Hermione and onto his back, pulling her naked body next to his and pulling the covers over them; kissing the top of her head lightly. "I'm glad you chose me." He said.

Hermione craned her neck upwards so that she could look into his eyes, "I'm glad too." She responded. Which she was. If you look at the situation from far away, most people would wonder why she would've given up everything she knew before for this man. Kingsley and Ron were both right about him, he was responsible for most deaths and tortures that were inflicted on wizards and witches; he would've taken Ron and especially Harry to Voldemort the first chance he'd gotten. Scabior had kidnapped her even, and not long after that he raped her. She shuddered inwardly at the memory. It was something she wanted to push back into the farthest depths of her mind. Hermione decided a while ago that it was best to leave it and never recover the memory again. It was something she believed neither her or Scabior would ever bring up, they would take it to their graves.

When she decided to leave Hogwarts with Scabior, she chose to leave behind the only friends she had ever really known. She chose that she would probably never look for her parents, but then again she was quite sure that they were very happy with their lives in Australia; childless and having no memory of Hermione whatsoever. She knew when leaving with Scabior, she would never have a job at the Ministry of Magic. But the hardest thing about her decision was that she knew that she would probably never see Ron or Harry again. So even though she left everything behind. Hermione didn't regret her choice though. Because she knew that she really loved Scabior. A part of her wasn't really sure why though. No doubt there was an age difference between the two of them. Then again, age is nothing but a number.

Maybe she loved him because the way she felt safe with him, that signature arrogant smirk he would always have on his face, or maybe how he always kept her guessing. Either way, Hermione was in love with him.

She kissed him on the corner of his mouth, "Did you think I wasn't going to leave with you?" she asked.

Scabior looked at her and nodded stiffly. "There was a part of me that didn't think you'd really come with me." He said, his hand rubbing circles on her back. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you again."

It was true too. For the first time since he was a child, he was afraid. He had known the moment that Voldemort was struck down that they would come for him eventually. Not that he was a real big supporter of the dark wizard, but he thought it could've been easier if he killed Potter. No doubt his bosses would grant him the girl for all of his work. But when he sat on the staircase at the school with Hermione and saw her friends and the Ministry workers come their way, he knew what they wanted. A part of him was going to apparate away right there with the girl, since he kidnapped her before he'd do it again. Of course, he had loved her too much to do that to her. He would let her decide what she wanted to do. And he was scared about her choice because he had really believed she would let them take him away. If she didn't decide to go with him, he probably would've let them take him. It would've been better for him to be locked up. Because if he roamed free knowing that his little rabbit didn't care if he sat in Azkaban or not, he would've gone on a rampage. Killing anyone that was involved in her life. But when she squeezed his leg and looked into his eyes with that pleading look, he knew she didn't want him to go to Azkaban, she wanted to be with him.

And if he weren't in such a big hurry to leave, he probably would've kissed her right there in front of that red headed boy. Scabior made a sly smile. That Weasley wasn't completely dim. With him knowing that Hermione had taken off with a snatcher who he'd tried to kill not too long before that, and knowing what they'd do together; it was enough for Scabior. It was a better victory than taking the jealous red head out with his wand.

Scabior's thoughts disappeared when he felt Hermione stretch against him. "You never have to worry about losing me," she said "I have my own personal library here, it's the best a girl can ask for." Scabior laughed and kissed the top of her head again. He knew she was being a smartass with him. Perhaps he was rubbing off on his little rabbit.

Hermione smiled at her own comment before yawning. She looked out the window that was on the other side of the room and could see that it was still bright and sunny out. It wouldn't for her to take a short nap though. She knew that she would fall asleep in the arms of the snatcher that she loved, and wake up the same way. It would be like this every day and night for her. With that thought in her head, she leaned up to give Scabior a soft kiss one more time, having one final thought in her head before drifting off into sleep.

She wouldn't change this for anything in the world.

* * *

**AN: Well there you go folks! The final chapter of Save Me. I hoped you all enjoyed my story. Be sure to keep an eye on my profile. The sequel to No More Sunshine is on it's way as well as a few other Scabior/Hermione stories I've been working on. I'd like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed and gave me your honest opinions! Please review this final chapter for me. I personally favor this chapter myself. But let me know what you think! Oh, and if ya'll see any errors in this, I apologize! I have Microsoft Word Processor so it doesn't edit as well as Microsoft Office does. I'll be sure to read over this chapter probably in a little while and if I see errors, I'll fix it. Until then, please have patience for any errors you may spot!  
**

**Love you all!  
**


End file.
